companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wehrmacht Ostheer
The Wehrmacht Ostheer is one of the two factions featured in Company of Heroes 2. It is the counterpart against the Soviet Union. Unlike the Soviets, the German army relies on a well-trained versatile army. Their tanks are generally considered superior to the Soviet tanks, but they are fewer in numbers. This applies for most German units. Fewer in squad size/more expensive, but superior compared to their Soviet counterpart, they are truly a threat to behold. Overview Nazi-Germany was the main Axis faction in the Second World War. Germany defeated France in the early days of the war, after conquering Poland. Hitler decided against an invasion on England after the Luftwaffe was unable to establish air superiority (the battle for Britain). He then shifted focus to Rusland. In 1941, the plan to invade Rusland, codenamed operation Barbarossa, was realised. Basic force composition Like the Wehrmacht faction in Company of Heroes 1, The Ostheer have a well-trained and more organized troop composition when compared to the allies. Their units also lack versatility. Instead, each unit has a specific role on the battlefield. The Ostheer army can field a total (non-doctrine) of 15 units: 3 infantry squads, 4 support squads, 2 light vehicles, 4 medium tanks and one heavy tank. Infantry The Germans can field a total of three infantry squads: *Pioneers : Pioneers are a four man unit, responsible for building every German building. They can be upgraded with the Flammenwerfer 35 to improve anti-infantry capabilities or the Hazard Removal Tools for mine detection and the ability to cut wires. They also have a first aid ability . *Grenadiers : The basic Ostheer infantry unit, armed with Kar98 Rifles, designed for long range attack and defense. They can be upgraded with a MG42 Light Machinegun to drastically improve their dps input. They also have the option to build bunkers and fire Pits on friendly territory. A first aid ability is also at their disposal. *Panzergrenadiers : The Panzergrenadier squad is a four man unit, equipped with MP44s. Panzergrenadiers excel in close-medium range combat with these assault rifles. They can be upgraded with Panzerschrecks, anti-tank weapons that are more than capable of dealing damage to Soviet vehicles and units. They have the option to use the first aid ability. Support Infantry Support units are of vital important in the early game and they still have potent firepower in the late game. German support units pack more punch than their Soviet counterparts. As a trade-off, their squad size is smaller. *MG42 Heavy Machine Gun : The MG42 is a four man squad, operating a heavy machine gun. The MG42 is used to suppress and pin enemy infantry. Compared to the Russian Maxim machine gun, they have a wider firing arc but the squads takes more time to deploy/pack a gun. The Armor-Piercing Burst ability is unlocked at veterancy 1. *GrW 34 8cm. Mortar : The GrW 34 8cm mortar is a four man squad operating a mortar. The mortar outclasses its Soviet counterpart in rate of fire but is less survivable due to the low squad size. Upon veterancy 1, the counterbarrage ability is unlocked. *Sniper : The sniper squad is a soldier armed with a Scoped G43 gun, able to outright kill any infantry model with one hit, provided the bullet actually hits the target. Compared to the Soviet sniper, it has superior firepower but less survivability. Doctrinal infantry *Artillery Field Officer The Artillery officer can be deployed with some of the German doctrines, and is essentially a grenadier squad with 3 grenadiers and 1 officer. The squad performs worse than the grenadiers in combat, however it has access to many exclusive abilities that tend to be quite costly while not being much use. *Ostruppen Ostruppen are cheap infantry that can be used to overwhelm the enemy in numbers, but they tend to be ineffective and capture points at half the usual rate. Their soviet counterpart would probably be the fresh conscripts you get at the start of the campaign. They are available at 0 CP. Vehicles There are a number of vehicles the Germans can produce. These tend to be more expensive but also more powerful, and usually outmatch their soviet counterparts. Light Vehicles *Sd.Kfz. 251 half-track: The 251 half track can carry up to 2 ordinary squads, has decent armour and decent speed. Once the HQ is at battle phase 2, it can be upgraded with flamethrowers for 120 munitions. This greatly enhances it's anti infantry capabilities, but it loses the ability to transport soldiers. *Sd.Kfz 221 scout car The 221 scout car is a cheap but effective unit. It has better armour and firepower than the soviet M3, but it costs more and lacks the ability to carry infantry. It can be upgraded with a 2cm auto-cannon which improves its anti infantry and aircraft capabilities. *Sd.Kfz 250 and 250/7 half track The 250 half track can carry one squad and has no offensive capabilities. The 250/7 mortar half track cannot carry infantry, however it has a permanent mortar team stationed inside it and acts as a fast moveable mortar. *Panzerwerfer 42 rocket half-track The panzerwerfer is the German equivalent to the Soviet Katuysha. It fires ten rockets within five seconds, and at veterancy 1 can activate counter-barrage. Ordered from the heavy panzer corps. Medium Vehicles * Sd.Kfz. 234 'Puma' Armored Car An armored car called "Puma"; it's a vehicle with 8 wheel drive and it's equipped with an anti-tank gun 5.0 cm, it has the ability anti-tank to a certain extent. Valid for light vehicles structure, armored vehicles, and defenses. This is available only with "Mobile Defense Doctrine". * StuG III ausf. E The StuG 3 model E is a weak but cheap DLC commander unit. It costs and acts similar to the t70 light tank, and has noticeably weaker armour and firepower than the StuG G. * StuG III ausf. G The StuG 3 model G is a decent tank, with a fixed turret and a panzer 4 chassis. It costs more than a t34, however in a 1 on 1 battle it would easily win. It can be upgraded with an MG42 to give it extra defence against infantry and aircraft. * Panzer IV The Panzer IV is a sturdy German tank, with a powerful gun and armour. It can outmatch almost any soviet non-doctrinal tank, and can use blitzkrieg tactics to outrun the enemy at veterancy 1. * Flakpanzer IV "Ostwind" The Ostwind is a fast tank armed with a flak cannon that deals good damage to infantry and aircraft. Good if your opponent is using a lot if infantry but little tanks. heavy tanks *Sturmpanzer 4 brummbar This cute heavy tank is actually a deadly killing machine. It can annihilate any infantry (including AT guns) and does decent damage to tanks. Has the same armour as a panzer 4, but the heavy gun takes a long time to reload. As with most tanks, it can be upgraded with a MG42. It is quite slow and unresponsive. *panther panzerkampfwagen 5 This medium-heavy tank is a fast and powerful killing machine. It's deadly gun and sturdy armour makes this tank a force to be reckoned with. Strong against infantry, it is even better against tanks. Can accommodate a MG42. *tiger Pzkpfw 6 The tiger tank is extremely powerful and and is good against all enemies. It's heavy armour and fast firing medium gun can devastate even the most powerful targets, such as IS-2s and ISU-152s. *tiger ace This tiger tank is a 3 star veteran tank, with great sight , power and survivability. Can only be ordered in once a game (via elite troops DLC commander) for 800 manpower. It doesn't require fuel, but once called in reduces manpower, fuel and munitions income that will re-establish over time. However, it is not as powerful as it used to be, and now it has the statistics if a normal.veteran 3 tiger tank. *elefant heavy tank destroyer The elefant is a monstrous tank destroyer that can exterminate soviet medium armour with two hits, to balance this great firepower and armour, the elefant is hideously slow and lacks a moving turret. Veterancy Units obtain veterancy by killing enemies, taking damage and using abilities. The unit can get up to 3 stages of veterancy, each improving the unit and it's capabilities. The effect differs for every unit, but the pattern is usually: Star 1: unlocks new ability that can be activated Star 2: improves characteristics like speed and health Star 3: maximises the unit's potential and gives it a further boost in parameters Style and Strategy There are many strategies in CoH2 , each different for every person and map. Command Doctrines There are numerous German commanders featured in the game, with many more being available as DLC . Category:Factions